


Amnesiac Problems

by orphan_account



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Amnesia, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wherein Lest discovers that he was engaged before coming to Selphia, and the father of his 'scorned' fiancee shows up to make him deliver on his promise.





	Amnesiac Problems

Lest woke up to the sound of yelling outside his home. He sat up slowly, blearily blinking as he stared in the general direction of the outside. When the yelling only increased - and he noticed that his fiery husband was absent from his side - he sighed and got out of bed. He trudged his way outside in his pajamas, and there he saw three people.

One was his red-haired husband, Doug, also in his pajamas. He was glaring up at a mountain of a man whose height may have trumped Dylas's or Volkanon's, with dark green eyes and hair. The man glared back at Doug, the anger mutual. Lest figured they were the two who'd been fighting.

Nearby, stood a bored-looking woman with lighter green eyes and hair. She was toying with one of her pigtails, watching the older man.

"Listen," Doug snapped, "I don't know or care who the hell you think you are. Lest is my husband, and he's not going to go off and marry some floozy!"

"How dare you! Frey was engaged to him far before he ever met you!"

"I told you he was gay, Daddy, but you didn't listen," the girl said with a roll of her eyes. "And speaking of gay-"

"Um," Lest interrupted, getting all three of them to look at him. "What's going on?"

"Lest," Doug said in a low tone, "you know how you have amnesia?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

"Well, apparently, before you got amnesia, you were engaged," Doug said. "To that girl." And he pointed at Frey, who smiled and gave a perky wave.

Lest blinked. "Uh... Why? Like, no offense, but why? I'm not exactly interested in-"

"You made a commitment to my daughter!" the older man bellowed. "I will ensure that it is seen through!"

"Like hell you will!" Doug shouted. "Lady, you can find you another man! Lest is mine now - get over it!"

"Actually, I'd rather-"

"My daughter loves Lest! You will not tear them apart!"

"I do not remember saying that I love you, for the record," Frey said quickly, looking over to Lest. "It was an  _arranged_ marriage. And I'm pretty sure neither of us wanted it."

Lest blinked. "So, uh... You don't care about this?" he asked, while his husband and her father continued yelling at each other.

"Absolutely not. We were great friends, but I would rather die than marry you."

And then Frey caught sight of Clorica, just leaving the other side of the castle. Her eyes lit up, and in an instant she was at the purple-haired woman's side.

Lest blinked, then looked over to Doug and Frey's father, who were still going at it. "Um!" he shouted, getting their attention. "Maybe Ven- I mean, maybe Lady Ventuswill could settle this, sir. You wouldn't ignore her judgement, would you?"

The man hesitated, then sighed. "Very well. Come on, Frey."

Without actually checking to see if Frey was following him, the man went into the castle's foyer. Doug stomped after him, and Lest sighed as he followed.

* * *

The dragon was fair - stating that since Lest had both lost his memories and wed Doug, Frey (or rather, Frey's father) had no right to force him to marry her. This came as a relief to Lest, Doug and Frey, but her father just sat there, moping outside the castle.

"Um... Sir?" Lest spoke carefully, eyeing Frey. "I don't think your daughter, uh, loved me as much as you think."

"What makes you think that?"

Lest pointed at Frey, who was still flirting with Clorica. The man stared at the two women, then looked up at Lest. "I don't get it."

Doug and Lest sighed. "Never mind," Lest said, shaking his head. "Let me... Show you two to our town's inn."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my favorite thing I've ever written but it was an idea that I had to get out (especially when I thought of the line "I told you he was gay, Daddy").


End file.
